Better Than Me
by japanesefantasy
Summary: Sequel to 'Every Man For Himself'. Sasuke continues to see Ino only to later regret it. I know lame summary but read and review! itasaku M


Ok! Here it is, the last part to it. Sasuke's POV

Warnings: Slight lime, Language.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was blonde hair. 

_Beautiful long blonde hair. _

My arm tightened around her waist. She mewled in response, waking up. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Mornin' Sasuke-kun," she greeted with a smile.

"Mornin' Ino."

In a flash rolled unto my elbows and gazed at the woman beneath me. My lips descended on hers while my other hands traveled southwards to her womanhood.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped as my finger delved into her feminine folds. I took this opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth, always amazed at the amazing taste she held. The sensation of her fingers running through my hair felt good.

My lips moved down her neck as I added another finger into her core, hastening the pace.

Her hip bucked wildly when my thumb lazily brushed her clit, her cherry lips spilling my name continuously.

By then, my lips had reached her chest and I took one rosy bud into my mouth and flicked my tongue against it. Her back arched, wanting more from me.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun …." she whispered.

"Shit!" she then exclaimed.

I looked up at her confused. "What?" I asked.

"I have to go to work."

My fingers left her crotch and I supported myself on both hands on either side of her.

"You're not going anywhere," I said, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Sasuke-kun! If you don't move, I'll be late for work."

"Can't you stay home for one day?" I asked, putting on my sad eyes.

"Mmm …. Fine!" she surrendered to me and I continued my ministrations.

oXoXoXoXo

About three hours had passed when we were exhausted. Her head lay softly on my chest with my arm snugly around her waist.

"Why do you still live with that bitch?" Ino asked me.

"I don't know. She's a good housewife I guess," I replied honestly.

"And I'm not?" She looked up at me and pouted to which I chuckled.

"I like being with you in secret. It makes it exciting."

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed before kissing me. And I kissed her back feverishly.

* * *

The day passed quickly. The time was about 8:13pm when I woke up. Ino was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. So I gently pushed her off me and rolled off the bed. Gathering my clothes, I dressed myself and left for home, to my _wife. _

When I arrived home, she was already there. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner and humming a song.

"I'm home," I said but she kept humming

"I'm home," I repeated myself but still no response.

"Sakura, I'm home," I repeated with a louder voice.

She jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Oh, goodnight Sasuke."

And she turned back to continue her cooking.

"How was training with Naruto?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You went training with him, remember? You left a note."

It took a while for me to remember but when I did, I spoke up. "Oh yes. It was very ... eventful."

"How nice," she replied.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower," I announced and left the kitchen.

On entering the bedroom, my eye caught something black on the bed.

Picking up the cloth, I recognized it was lingerie. I laughed at the thought of Sakura wearing it. She would probably try to impress me. Ha.

I placed the delicate material back on the bed and took out a new towel from the cupboard and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I dressed myself and descended the staircase only to see my wife sitting on the dinner table eating dinner.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"There's some miso soup in the pot on the stove," she replied.

I made my way to the cupboard and took out a bowl and walked to the stove. Dishing out some soup, the amazing aroma tickled my nose.

Now, if there was anything Sakura was good for, it was her cooking.

"Smells good," I complimented.

"Thank you."

Sitting myself at the table, I ladled a spoonful into my mouth only to spit it back out due to its extreme heat.

"Careful, it's hot."

I looked up at her questioningly.

"Your warning is a bit late Sakura."

"Sorry." And she continued to drink her soup peacefully.

After fifteen minutes, I was done with dinner and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

Sakura soon followed in and headed to the closet.

"Oi Sakura," I called.

She turned around and looked at me.

Picking up the thin black material, I asked, "What's this?" with a smirk.

"It's called lingerie Sasuke," she replied and turned back to her closet.

"Won't you put it on for me _Sakura-chan_?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what? Sex? Whoever said I wanted to have sex tonight?"

She stiffened at my comment but then walked over to me.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Playing 'hard to get' _Sakura-chan_? I just wanna see my wife in the lingerie she bought. Is that too much to ask?"

Snatching the material away from me, she stormed off into the bathroom and shut the door.

I laughed at her actions. 'Sakura, Sakura ... you're pretty dumb. You know that?' I thought.

All thoughts were pushed aside with the creaking of a door.

In the doorway, Sakura stood wearing the lingerie I wanted to see.

"Saw it? Happy? Alright," she spat out and turned around to go back to the bathroom.

"Wait Sakura."

She stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

Motioning my hands, I told her, "Come."

Her eyebrows furrowed while she neared me hesitantly.

She stood in front of me while sending me glares.

I smirked before I commented. "Tch. You look like a slut."

She flinched.

I continued. "But at least," I stood up and caressed her cheek with a single finger, "You're my slut."

In an instant I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

She slapped me.

My hand shot up to nurse the side of my face.

"Don't ever call me that again," she hissed.

Looking back at her, I chuckled before I raised my hand and slapped her.

She fell to the ground due to the impact.

My legs bent to stoop down as I grabbed a fistful of pink hair, forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"And don't ever slap me again. Understood?"

"H-Hai." She was on the verge of tears. But I couldn't give a damn.

Picking her up, I slammed her onto the bed and shed my clothing. I was going to show her who was in charge; and it definitely wasn't her.

I tore away her thong and jerked her legs opened and positioned myself between them.

Her petite hands pounded my bare chest in refusal.

Grabbing her hands, I pinned them above her head and entered her in one swift thrust, keeping the pace up.

Her head turned to the side, tears cascading down the side of the face.

"S-Sasuke, stop ... it hurts..."

I pulled her chin to the side and made her look at me. A fake frown adorned my lips as I spoke to her.

"Ohh, I thought Sakura-chan liked it rough, mmm?" And I quickened my pace, earning a whimper from her lips.

And all she did was cry.

Weak kunoichi.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're worthless Sakura."

And with that, I took out my member from her, rolled off the bed and entered the bathroom to clean myself of her.

After a long shower, I dried and dressed myself and entered the bedroom.

Sakura was already sleeping, with the covers all the way up to her chin. I' guessed she didn't even bother to change her clothes.

I made my way to my side of the bed and rolled in, my back to her and drifted off the sleep.

* * *

It was about 7:30am when I woke up. I was alone in bed. Sakura probably went to work already. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After I ate, I left for the forest; a quiet place where I could train.

Nearing the river, I spotted a swirl of yellow and orange.

"Naruto," I muttered while rolling my eyes. I would rather be alone while I trained.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" he screamed once recognizing my signature chakra.

"What are you doing here Naruto-dobe?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

I rolled my eyes again before sitting down with my back against a tree.

"So, how's Sakura going? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's fine," I answered shortly. I didn't like talking about her.

"Mmm, maybe we could hang out tonight at the Ichiraku. You know, the three--"

"No."

"Wha!!! Fine!" He pouted and folded his arms. Typical of Naruto.

"Oi! Where are you going?" he yelled as I got up and started to walk away.

"Somewhere where I can be alone."

And I left.

* * *

The day was a slow drag but eventually evening came. And I would pay Ino a visit.

I snuck into her apartment and into her bedroom. Seems like she was waiting for me. I saw her lying down on the bed covering up with the blanket. I could see her perfect form printing out.

"Let me guess," I started with a smirk and crawled onto the bed. "You naked under there."

She giggled and responded. "You're right."

"So ... do I get a prize?" By now I was hovering over her tracing kisses along her elegant pale skin.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy..."

She held my face and crushed lips with mine.

oXoXoXo

We were at it for a while and then we got tired. We were just making out and talking about stuff.

"So you gonna get a divorce?" she asked me.

"You think I should?"

"Mmm why not?"

"Maybe. Last night wasn't too good. I guess she was upset this morning. She left rather early for work."

"For work? I don't recall seeing Sakura at work today."

"What do you mean?"

"I saying that I don't think she came to work today."

"Hn."

We stayed in bed for a few more minutes before I stated, "I should go home now."

I dressed myself and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"G'night babe." And I left.

I arrived home in about half of an hour. Opening the door, I saw Sakura preparing dinner like always.

"Goodnight," I greeted.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

I sat myself at the table, waiting for supper. I would make conversation with her.

"So how was work?" I asked.

She paused before she answered. "It was alright."

"Really?" I stood and approached her.

She didn't answer, but rather turned around to look at me.

"Don't lie to me Sakura. Where were you today?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"S-Sasuke!" she shrieked as I gripped her wrist.

"You had better not told anyone about last night," I growled at her.

She faced downwards and cast her eyes on the ground. "I-Iie ..."

Grabbing her chin, I forced it up and made eye contact.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Sakura."

"No! I didn't tell anyone."

I tried to analyze her emotions. Seemed like she didn't tell anyone so I let go of her chin and walked away. "I'm not hungry," I mumbled and climbed the staircase and went to out room.

I was rather exhausted. A shower would be good.

I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it was at a good temperature, I shed my clothing and went in.

Then I felt something.

Something rather strong.

"Sakura, is that you?" I asked loudly but no response came. "Sakura?"

I pulled the shower curtain and peered outside but no one. I must be going a little nuts today.

I resumed to taking a bath and when I was finished, I dried myself and got dressed.

I crawled into bed when the bedroom door opened and revealed my tired wife. She went straight to the closet, pulled out a nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she came into bed, took off the lamp and whispered "Goodnight."

Like a ritual, I muttered back a goodnight and turned on my side, my back to her.

It was rather quiet except for Sakura's even breathing. Then I felt it again.

That strong presence.

Not wanting to wake Sakura up, I gently rolled out of bed and turned on the lamp but adjusted the brightness.

"Well, hello little brother."

I looked up startled to see him in my bedroom.

His eyes glanced over to the woman lying in my bed.

"Hmm, I see you've busied yourself playing 'farm boy'," He stated coolly.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

He sat down on Sakura's side of the bed easily.

"Clearly you've been planting your seed all over the place," he said while he picked up a lock of her pink tresses. "Isn't Sakura a good-enough bedmate."

"Shut up!" I spat out and glared at him.

"Now, is that any way to treat your older brother? I think I deserve more respect than that."

"You deserve to die!"

"Shh... you don't want to wake your wife," he whispered while bringing his finger to his mouth to exaggerate his point. "What would she say if I told her what you've been doing with that blonde?" he asked while looking at her.

"I'd love to see the look on her face," he continued.

He traced a finger softly on her cheek while drinking in her sight.

"Leave her out of this," I stated.

His head tilted and a smirk adorned his lips.

"It's too late for that," he informed before kissing her cheek and rising to his feet.

"Stop talking in riddles."

"You'll find out soon."

Locking eyes with me, I saw his Sharingan swirl but I was too late. My eyelids felt suddenly heavy as the feeling of tired dawned upon me. I slumped onto the ground, asleep.

* * *

Strong sunrays entered the room, poking my eyelids. Grumpily I opened them and looked about the room, recalling the previous night's events. 

Sakura ... shower ... bed ... Itachi ... Itachi!

I shot out of bed and with my Sharingan, I checked out the room.

Then was when I realized.

Sakura was gone.

I began shouting her name as I flew out the room and ran down the stairs.

I caught a glimpse of pink in the and kitchen.

"Sakura!" I shouted as onyx clashed with confused emerald.

"What?" she asked casually.

I held onto the edge of the table and caught back my breath.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"He ... he was there ..." I panted out.

Hey eyebrows furrowed as I puzzled her even more. "Who was where?"

"Itachi was in our bedroom last night."

She dropped the broom as her eyes widened at the news.

"He was here last night?" she asked.

And I nodded in response.

She lowered her head and set her eyes on the ground.

"He was here ..." she whispered.

I walked over to her and held her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not letting that bastard get anywhere near you," I reassured her.

She stared back at me with eyes brimming with tears. Was she really that scared?

"You don't have to be afraid Sakura. I'll kill him," I told her while wiping her tears.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and brought my lips to her ears.

"I promise."

By his actions, I assumed he wanted her.

But I couldn't lose to him.

And I wouldn't.

* * *

I walked down the streets with my hands shoved in my pants' pockets. There was one thing on my mind. 

_Itachi_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" I rolled my eyes as I heard the familiar voice. Turning around, I saw Naruto sitting at the Ichiraku's with Hinata. Hesitantly, I walked over and sat down with them.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme! What are you and Sakura doin tonight?"

"We're planning to stay home," I replied.

"You're so boring!" he complained and pouted.

Just then, a poof of smoke appeared. Our ex-sensei, Kakashi.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office now."

_Itachi _

"Let's go dobe," I said before performing appropriate ninja hand seals and disappearing.

In a matter of seconds, I arrived at the office. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura and I were currently present. The numbers increased by two when Kakashi and Naruto joined us.

"Since all of you are here, let's get started," Tsunade announced. "As you all are aware, We've spotted Akatsuki in the village; Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

My eyes flickered with anger.

"Do not fight unless they attack first. I want Itachi brought to me, alive. Understood?"

She received several nods.

"Alright. Kakashi will lead you all and of course Sakura, you will be present for medical purposes. You all leave as soon as possible." And she dismissed us.

"At the gates, 1:15pm?" Kakashi asked for convenience. And we all nodded.

Sakura and I went home and gathered our weapons.

I received another opportunity to kill him. And I would take advantage of it.

I will kill Uchiha Itachi.

I looked across at Sakura. She seemed to be fidgeting a lot as she prepared her medical kit.

Half an hour had past before we were ready to leave. Arriving at the gates, we saw everyone standing there waiting for us, Even Kakashi.

"Ok, let's go," he said.

And we left the village in pursue if him

Neji had activated his Byakugan and scoped out the area.

"Anything Neji?" I heard Kakashi ask.

"Iie."

We kept on running for about 2 hours straight.

Then I started to feel it. The same strong thing I felt last night.

I made out two figures ahead of us. A tall one I recognized as Kisame.

And the other, _Itachi._

"Alright guys, be careful."

As we approached with caution, we stopped 10 feet away from them.

My eyes were glued onto him, as if I were trying to bore a hole through him

"Hey look, it's Ole MacDonald," the blue shark man said.

I shifted my glare to him because of his mocking.

"Been getting any crops lately?" he further teased while showing his toothy grin.

"What the hell is he talking about Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto screamed.

No one else understood what he meant besides him, Itachi and myself.

"Or are you still beatin' the ox?" That was enough. I should my hand into my holster to grab a kunai and threw it at him but Itachi easily caught it.

"We're not here to fight," Itachi announced. Keeping eye contact with him, he held out his hand and said, "I'm here to collect something that's mine."

Silence.

Everyone was clueless as to what Itachi could have in Konoha.

_thud_

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the noise.

_Sakura_

She had dropped her medical kit and slowly approached Itachi.

Eyes still on mine, he smirked.

He wrapped his arm around her waist possessively as she took a hold of his hand and burried her face in his neck.

"Sakura?" I asked but she snuggled closer to him.

"What the fuck are you doing with him Sakura?!" I screamed.

She turned her head away from his neck and looked at with me with eyes emotionless.

"I belong to him now, Sasuke," she casually declared. She brought her hands together. I couldn't see what she was doing but then she tossed something towards me. Walking up to it, I picked the item up and held it in the air.

The delicate piece of gold shimmered with the aid of the sunlight.

The gold that represented her love for me.

Her wedding ring.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. I looked up at her and yelled. "WHY?!"

"I've been asking the same question Sasuke." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Why?"

What the hell was she talking about?

Itachi drew his hand, wiped the cascading moisture off and then kissed her flushed cheek while looking at me.

"Like how it feels to watch a close one betray you?" he taunted while smirking. His hand traveled to her hip and held it tightly.

Then it occurred to me.

She knew.

I shifted my gaze to Itachi. "You told her ..."

"No," he simply replied.

"You know, he's just using you," I stated to Sakura.

"And you haven't?" she answered back.

I analyzed thee situation. She wouldn't come back to me by force. There was only one way.

"Sakura, I ... I'm sorry," I said as I approached them.

I took a hold of her hand but she pulled it away.

"Get away from me," she whispered.

"Sakura, please. I ... I love you."

"You love me?" she queried while stepping out of Itachi's hold.

"Then why the fuck were you sleeping with Ino?!" she shouted.

"I ... I don't know," I responded, the words just spilling out of my mouth.

Her hand made a hard impact on my cheek, slapping me. She then turned to Itachi and whispered something I couldn't make out. His lips neared her ear and he replied just as softly.

She then walked off to Kisame, leaving Itachi and myself.

"Give her back," I hissed.

"Oh, I couldn't. Clearly, she wants to stay with me," he replied softly so only I could hear. "Am I that much better in bed than you little brother?"

I continued to glare at him. Then I asked him again. "Did you tell her?"

"No," he responded and added a chuckled.

"Anyway," he said out loud. "We'll be going." He turned around and walked off to Kisame and Sakura. She scooted over to him and held onto him tightly.

Performing the appropriate hand seals, they disappeared leaving behind the squad, sent from Konoha, one person less.

I stood still, my eyes fixed on the place where they were recently, with the ring in my hand.

"Let's go Sasuke," I heard Kakashi order. Slowly, I turned around, humiliated, and joined the group to return to Konoha.

On the way back, I was talking with Naruto.

"Sasuke, I told you to stop seeing Ino."

"I know ..." I replied. "Naruto?" He turned to look at me. "Did you tell her?"

He shook his head.

"Alright."

oXoXoXoXo

It took us three hours to return to the village. One arriving, the squad headed straight to the Hokage to report.

While Kakashi told Tsunade what had happened, she had her eyes glued onto me. And I felt like dying.

She dismissed us after half an hour and I went home right away. Flopping onto the bed, my mind wouldn't let go what had happened earlier. But there was one question that bugged me.

How?

How did she find out?

Itachi said he didn't tell her. So did Naruto. And Ino wouldn't tell her.

So how the hell did she find out?

I dug deeper into the situation only to come up with one answer.

My heart twitched at the thought of Sakura seeing Ino and myself.

_I think you can do much better than me__  
__After all the lies that I made you believe_

I looked over to the side where Sakura used to sleep and touched her pillow.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see__  
__The edge of the bed_  
_Where your nightgown used to be_

I took her pillow and held it close to my face, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla.

_I told myself I won't miss you__  
__But I remember_  
_What it feels like beside you_

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and looked down at the ground.

_I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

I turned my head to the side table and picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of our wedding day. She looked so happy then.

_While looking through your old box of notes__  
__I found those pictures I took_  
_That you were looking for_

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, sifting through the memories we had together.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose__  
__That time at the mall_  
_You and me in the dressing room_

Painted on my memories, was her smile. And I longed to see it again.

_I told myself I won't miss you__  
__But I remember_  
_What it feels like beside you_

I clutched onto her pillow, the only thing I had that was closest to her.

_I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

I curled into a ball, my eyes stinging.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder__  
__Wish I never would've said it's over_  
_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_  
_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

I could feel the pain eating away at me from the inside. This is how she must have felt.

_I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

A single tear trickled down the side of my face. I regretted what I had done.

_I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_

"Sakura," I whispered.

_And I think you should know this__  
__You deserve much better than me_

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Please review, thanks 


End file.
